


Hicky Business

by RosyPalms



Series: stronglust.sex [3]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Cunnilingus, Facials, Masturbation, Multi, Porn Watching, Showers, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Something catches Chun's attention after watching a random porn video.





	Hicky Business

It was early in the morning, and Chun Li felt horny when she woke up. She had to get to work, but decided to quickly rub one out before she got ready.

She hopped onto stronglust.sex, and found a new video that looked promising. Making herself comfortable with a vibrator at the ready, she clicked play.

The video started with a woman’s pussy filling the screen. The camera zoomed out a bit, showing the Mistress’ grinning face. “Hey, everyone! See this pretty little pussy here?”, she asked as she opened the lips with her fingers. It was already glistening. She extended her impressively long tongue and flicked the woman’s clit. Muffled moans could be heard. “Mmh, yeah. This little slut is gonna get fucked!”, she declared, prompting a penis to enter the frame.

It was quite long, as indicated by the fact that the man’s body was not visible. The Mistress wrapped her lips around the tip and started bobbing her head for a moment. The man’s soft moans could be heard.

She gave him one last suck, making her cheeks go concave, before releasing him with a satisfying pop. His cock glistened with saliva and twitched. “Here comes a tasty treat, bitch”, the Mistress purred as she guided the long member towards the little pink pussy.

Chun Li watched that sexy cock slide into the tight hole, and fucking it like a piston. She moaned passionately, with her vibrator torturing her clit, and two fingers digging into her own pussy.

The lucky woman’s muffled moans grew louder, especially when the Mistress’ tongue darted forward to tease her clit. All the while she had to bear the relentless thrusting of the unknown man.

After a few minutes, the Mistress looked up at him. “Getting close, big guy?”, she asked. She grinned, probably in response to a non -verbal answer from him.

Suddenly, the man yanked his cock out of the woman. The Mistress grabbed the long shaft and started jerking him off. He groaned when he came. Semen shot straight onto the Mistress’ masked face. “Aww, yeah! Gimme more!”, she cheered, still stroking his dick. More cum kept pouring out, landing on the pubic mound of the woman he had fucked.

Chun Li was all whimpers and gasps when she came. She kept thrusting her hips as relief washed over her, However, her attention was still on the video. The man retreated, leaving the Mistress with lots of thick spunk, spread over a beautiful woman’s abdomen. The masked woman started lapping and sucking it up with gusto. She sucked so hard that the fucked woman was left with a hicky just above her crotch.

Then the Mistress smiled at the camera. Her mouth was smeared with jizz, and the screen faded to black. Chun Li lay on her bed for a minute longer, contemplating how nice it would be to get fucked like that. Then she went to take a shower.

That day, her and Cammy teamed up to detain a local drug baron. They approached his den disguised as potential customers. However, they were notorious enough for one of his cronies to recognize them. With their cover blown, they didn’t need to hold back anymore. The two women made short work of his henchmen, leaving them with bruises and broken bones.

The baron himself jumped out of a window. When they reached it, they saw him getting into a car and speeding off with squealing tires. Several police cars pursued him, but the ladies wouldn’t be able to catch up. They had done their part.

They helped with the arrest of all the henchmen they had clobbered, before heading back to HQ to take a shower. Fighting dozens of people worked up a sweat, even if they were just a bunch of pushovers.

Cammy and Chun were good friends, and not at all shy around each other. They washed each others backs as they talked about the days proceedings. “I hope Guile and the others won’t let him escape”, Cammy said while Chun Li gave her a friendly shoulder rub. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Last thing I heard, they were cutting off his potential escape routes. Come morning he’ll sit behind bars for sure”, Chun said. “I hope so. Anyway, your turn”, Cammy said and turned around. Chun Li had seen the blonde woman naked countless times before. She was gorgeous to behold. Her body was well-toned, displaying plenty of muscle, while also sporting big, firm breasts and a shapely ass. Her muscular physique didn’t take away from her femininity at all.

It was a familiar sight, and Chun didn’t linger on it, usually. However, she spotted a blemish on her friend’s body. A dark spot just above her crotch. “Something the matter?”, Cammy asked. Chun Li had frozen up. She tried to play it cool, even though she felt like someone had pulled the rug out from under her feet.

“What’s that?”, she asked, trying to sound casual as she turned around. Cammy needed a moment to realize what she was talking about. She laughed nervously as she started washing Chun’s back. “Oh, you know, hooked up with some guy over the weekend; he wanted to leave a mark; macho nonsense”, she said, giggling nervously. Chun joined in the fake mirth. “Well, was it good at least?”, she asked. “Mhm”, Cammy purred. It was the only part of the story Chun Li believed.


End file.
